Une dernière fois
by histoirede
Summary: A l'intérieur de la tête d'Oishi la nuit précédent le départ de Tezuka. Yaoi, Tezuka x Oishi


Titre : Une dernière fois  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Konomi-sensei

Le soleil s'est levé.  
Je pensais que cette nuit n'aurait jamais de fin.  
Je pensais que le temps allait s'arrêter, que je n'aurais jamais à te laisser partir.  
Mais le soleil s'est levé.  
D'ici quelques heures, quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus là.  
Bientôt tu seras loin.  
Pas pour toujours.  
Pas pour longtemps.  
Mais tu seras loin.  
Tu ne dors pas vraiment non plus, je le sais bien, mais tout a déjà été dit.  
Tout a déjà été fait.  
Ta main droite qui reposait quelque part sur mon oreiller est venue caresser mes cheveux et j'ai refermé les yeux.  
Peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais oublier que le soleil s'est levé.  
Peut-être que je pourrais oublier que d'ici peu tu seras parti loin de moi.  
Que tes doigts arrêteront leur course le long de mon visage.  
C'est une dernière fois sans en être une.  
Je te retrouverai. Bientôt.  
Mais c'est notre dernière nuit. Notre seule nuit.  
Elle est finie, vu que le soleil s'est levé, mais tes mains sont toujours sur mon corps et ta bouche est venue retrouver la mienne quelques instants.  
Rien n'est dit.  
C'est inutile.  
Tes lèvres déposent un baiser sur mon arcade sourcillière et tu me prends dans tes bras.  
Je sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser derrière toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes.  
Mes bras viennent encercler ton corps.  
Rien n'est dit.  
Je laisse mes lèvres se poser le plus doucement possible sur ton épaule. Cette épaule qui te fait partir loin de moi.  
Je l'aime tout de même. Elle fait partie de toi. Et sans cette blessure, qui sait si nous ne serions jamais devenu ce que sommes aujourd'hui.  
J'ai l'impression que tout cela est si proche. Le jour de notre rencontre, le jour de notre promesse, le jour de cette blessure.  
Nous sommes amis depuis si peu de temps, comment ai-je pu t'aimer si fort en un laps de temps si court ?  
Comment ai-je appris que ce baiser sur mon arcade sourcillière veut dire que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Depuis quand est-ce que je le sais ? Depuis quand est-ce que je comprends chacun de tes mouvements ?  
Rien n'est dit.  
Ca ne sert à rien.  
Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te répète les choses. Tu sais que tu vas me manquer, je n'ai pas à le dire.  
Je trouvais ça étrange au départ. De ne pas avoir à dire les choses. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais, toi, pour que tout soit clair sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit.  
Comment fais-tu pour me prouver que tu m'aimes sans le dire ?  
J'ai encore besoin de le dire. Si souvent. Et j'aime toujours l'entendre, les jours où tu es d'humeur à parler.  
Mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'est dit.  
Nous avons assez parlé.  
Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Beaucoup de "je t'aime" à échanger.  
Tu ne pourras pas les entendre avant longtemps, alors il fallait que je les dise.  
Mais maintenant que le soleil s'est levé, plus rien n'est dit.  
Tu te contentes de me serrer dans tes bras, de m'embrasser, de caresser ma peau comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.  
Je sais que je le suis pour toi.  
C'est évident. Chacun de tes gestes veut dire "j'ai besoin de toi", chacun de tes mouvements est un "aime-moi autant que je t'aime".  
Tu ne sais pas vraiment le dire. Tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu cherchais auprès de moi, mais je le sais parfaitement.  
Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Que j'ai toujours été là, et que rien ne changera ça.  
Tu n'arriverais à rien sans moi, tu ne serais rien sans moi. Tu me l'as déjà dit. J'y crois. Je crois tout ce que tu me dis. Tu n'es vraiment pas le genre à dire quelque chose "en l'air", pour le peu que tu parles.  
Tu ne serais rien sans moi.  
Mais je ne suis là que pour toi.  
Je vis pour pouvoir t'aider, pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand tu en auras besoin, je suis là pour recevoir les baisers et les caresses que tu voudras m'offrir.  
Tu n'es rien sans moi.  
Je ne suis rien au départ, je suis quelque chose parce que tu es là. Mon amour ne sert à rien si je n'ai personne à aimer.  
Mais je t'ai toi.  
Je te possède comme tu me possèdes.  
J'ai peur de ce sentiment. Peur de cette réciprocité.  
Pourra-t'on toujours s'aimer ainsi ?  
Tu déposes un baiser sur ma joue et j'émets un petit rire.  
En fait, je crois que nous sommes déjà un vieux couple.  
La passion est toujours là, plus forte que jamais en certains instants, comme cette nuit, cette dernière nuit, mais nous agissons déjà comme s'il était évident que rien n'allait nous séparer. Comme si notre amour allait de soi.  
Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.  
Cette nuit je t'aime à en mourir, je t'aime sans comprendre pourquoi mon coeur bat si fort.  
Ce n'est 'que' toi. Tu es à moi depuis longtemps. Tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de moi. Je te considère comme acquis.  
Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser d'une minute à l'autre.  
Mais le soleil s'est levé, nous ne devrions pas faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire.  
Tu devrais arrêter de m'embrasser. Ne laisse pas cette main descendre plus bas. Ne prétexte pas ces chatouilles exquises qui me donnent juste envie de te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.  
Le soleil s'est levé. Tout a été dit. Je ne veux pas t'arrêter. C'est notre dernière fois.


End file.
